<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Guide: Rockbelter Mines: 2nd Strata by moody_trans_detective</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576157">The Guide: Rockbelter Mines: 2nd Strata</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective'>moody_trans_detective</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rogueass Galaxy [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue Galaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Robot Sex, Sex with robots, Sexual Coercion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed won't repair the elevator until he gets what he wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaster Rogue/Speed (Rogue Galaxy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rogueass Galaxy [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Guide: Rockbelter Mines: 2nd Strata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There appeared to be tougher beasts the farther into the mines they went, like they bred better in deep, dark crevices. Jaster crunched the thick plating on shellknight after shellknight, cracking open the protective layer so it was easier for them to reach tender, vulnerable bits. The beasts fought back, hard, but he’d stockpiled a number of potions and could pass them around.</p><p>“The enemy is as serious as we are,” said Deego, bleeding all over.</p><p>He had an impressive amount of blood in him. Jaster watched it run down the ex-soldier’s arm like small crimson rivers, pool on the ground with the beasts’ blood. He remembered, back on Rosa, a soldier ramming a child no more than ten into the side of a building for stealing a couple of stale rolls. He’d gashed open the child’s arm—they’d bled and bled. He hadn’t let the child keep the rolls.</p><p>“Jaster.”</p><p>He realized Kisala was talking to him, and she sounded annoyed. He ripped his gaze away from Deego.</p><p>“He needs a potion.”</p><p>Reluctantly Jaster took one from storage. He hadn’t had a potion to give the child on Rosa back then, and he didn’t know why he was passing one over to Deego now. Deego muttered something, either sorry or thanks, and drank.</p><p>“How do you work down here with all these beasts?” asked Kisala.</p><p>“They stay away from most miners,” said Deego. “That’s why Daytron employs strong men and robots. Must be they sense something weak in our party.”</p><p>Kisala’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>“You told me to give him the potion,” said Jaster.</p><p>“Let’s just keep going,” she said.</p><p>The mines twisted and turned, but they were not as complicated as Deego warned. Jaster found himself leading as Deego fell behind, but he kept aware of him nevertheless. Deego acted depressed, regretful, but that meant nothing as far as Jaster was concerned.</p><p>They came to a widened space indicating an elevator. There were no miners mid-pickaxing here, but there was a lone robot working on clearing away some debris. When he noticed them, he dropped what he was doing and moved to block their way. Jaster stopped, confused. The robot’s stance wasn’t threatening—it was hesitant, eager, curious.</p><p>“Speed,” said Deego. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Ah, I was sent to repair and oil up this elevator,” said the robot. Despite the friendly response, he didn’t move from where he was, nor did he seem to really know who Deego was specifically. “I was just cleaning up.”</p><p>“So the elevator’s good to use?” asked Jaster.</p><p>Speed said nothing.</p><p>“Speed,” said Kisala, using a gentle tone, “Is the elevator safe? Can we use it?”</p><p>“I’m deciding.”</p><p>Jaster glanced at Kisala when he saw her looking his way, but he didn’t know what that meant.</p><p>“Could you explain?”</p><p>Speed shuffled back and forth a moment.</p><p>“Well, I…Jolbat sent a transmission to me. About you.” His robot face tilted toward Kisala. “He said you were on your way to the deepest parts of the mines.”</p><p>“What does that have to do with the elevator?” asked Kisala.</p><p>But Jaster knew.</p><p>“Jolbat doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” he said, ignoring the confused, irritated look Kisala was shooting him.</p><p>“Well, he does, actually.”</p><p>“Daytron robots cannot lie to one another,” said Deego. “Unlike flesh-and-blood soldiers.”</p><p>“It’s a hazard in the mine if we do not properly communicate,” said Speed. “We are not allowed to twist, restrict, or falsify messages.”</p><p>“Are you allowed to sabotage elevators?” asked Kisala.</p><p>“Not with my current programming, but I am capable of delaying repairs.”</p><p>“I don’t understand why you won’t tell us or let us by.”</p><p>“Kisala…” said Jaster. “He wants to make us pay.” Speed wanted to make her, specifically, pay.</p><p>“I was debating a…toll, of sorts,” said Speed.</p><p>Kisala sighed.</p><p>“Pay the robot, Jaster.”</p><p>“I don’t think he wants zehn.”</p><p>“Ah, no, I don’t,” said Speed. He seemed, if anything, encouraged by Jaster’s understanding. “Jolbat told me some very exciting things. About being a man. About a robot’s penile sensors, and oil valves.”</p><p>Kisala swore for forty full seconds like she’d truly picked up the language of pirates over the years. Jaster hadn’t even heard two of the terms she used. She finished with pulling her daggers.</p><p>“No fucking way,” she snarled.</p><p>“But Jolbat says you’re a more than willing participant. Up until the oil comes out, but I suppose I do not need beyond that.”</p><p>“I’m not willing anymore.”</p><p>“That’s a shame,” said Deego. “How will we obtain use of the elevator?”</p><p>“You could volunteer,” said Jaster as Kisala looked expectantly over at him.</p><p>“My heart belongs to another,” said Deego, as though he hadn’t been regretful he wasn’t joining in with Kisala earlier.</p><p>“Please,” said Speed, begging Kisala. “I must know what it is to be a man. Jolbat can’t have this knowledge that I don’t.”</p><p>“Speed,” said Jaster, hoping the robot would listen to reason before Kisala killed him. If he hadn’t actually fixed the elevator, then they still needed him. “That isn’t what makes a man.”</p><p>“I believe a man’s first sexual conquest gives him the confidence training never can,” said Deego.</p><p>Jaster turned on him.</p><p>“Why are you still here?”</p><p>“I am attempting to regain my honor.”</p><p>“Deego’s said,” said Kisala. “I think it’s a good idea. Being a soldier has clearly been hard on him.”</p><p>Jaster felt something cruel well up in him and he pushed it back.</p><p>“Besides,” said Kisala, voice deadly sweet now. “This seems like your skill. Didn’t Steve say you screwed a robot?”</p><p>Jaster opened his mouth to say Jupis’ robot had been more a toy with vocalizations than an actual robot, but she’d gotten Speed’s attention.</p><p>“You are willing and experienced?”</p><p>Jaster sighed.</p><p>“I wouldn’t enthusiastically answer yes to either of those. I’ve never been with a mining bot, Speed.”</p><p>“Then it will be first times for both of us.”</p><p>“Have fun with that,” said Kisala.</p><p>“I will enjoy watching,” said Deego.</p><p>“Hey,” said Jaster, holding up his hands. “I didn’t say I’d do it.”</p><p>“You won’t?” asked Speed.</p><p>Jaster turned to look at him. The idea of cold, hard, oily robot dick penetrating his ass wasn’t the kind of thought that turned him on. Unless…Speed was, technically, a part of the universe, too. A distinct, unique part. Not human. But still seemingly a person. He hesitated. He wasn’t sure.</p><p>“How do I know you’re capable of consent?”</p><p>“Jaster!” said Kisala, like this was the most offensive thing he could ask.</p><p>“Good question,” said Speed, unoffended. “But one I’m not sure you’ll get a satisfactory answer to. I can tell you yes, I am, but do you believe it is me or my programming?”</p><p>“Just let the robot put his dick in you,” said Kisala.</p><p>Jaster slid a conesheepskin out of storage. This wouldn’t be the first time he’d been called on to assist someone on their first instance of sex, after all, and Speed had a point. That he was asking, that he’d go against his duties and hold up everything for a chance at a fuck, made it seem all the more likely he was mature enough for it and able to ask. And, if he thought about it, Jaster wasn’t completely averse to a robot as long as he wasn’t just a machine.</p><p>“Okay, Speed,” he said. “Let’s have a little fun. You have someplace private?”</p><p>“Ah, no. Just here.”</p><p>“Inside the elevator?”</p><p>“You’re trying to get past me,” said Speed, and Jaster sighed.</p><p>“It’s only fair I watch,” said Kisala. “You know what you saw.”</p><p>“All right, all right,” said Jaster. He turned his back on Kisala and Deego and rubbed himself. “Just give me a moment to get hard.”</p><p>“What does that mean?” asked Speed. He’d already dropped his pants.</p><p>“It means when you fuck someone with a dick they intend to use the way you intend to use yours, they need to get warmed up first,” said Jaster. His eyes fixed on Speed’s metal oil-dripping dick. Slender, curved. The robot caused it to go erect immediately on dropping his pants.</p><p>“Explain,” said Speed.</p><p>Jaster pulled his cock out to show how it was mostly still flaccid.</p><p>“You can enter someone with that?”</p><p>“Yes. And it feels good.”</p><p>“I want to feel good,” said Speed.</p><p>“I take it that means you want to enter me, not the other way around.” Jaster was aware of Kisala’s eyes on his ass. Somehow, that was arousing, even though he knew it was just her wanting to watch him take robot dick.</p><p>“Yes,” said Speed. “Jolbat said how amazing it felt to his sensors, how the oil started without him telling it to, and that it wouldn’t stop.”</p><p>“That’s an orgasm,” said Jaster. “I can do it too. But it’s not oil for me.”</p><p>“I very much desire to shoot oil in your body.”</p><p>“Much as that sounds good, I’m going to wrap you.” Jaster had no intention of leaking oil the rest of the day, or vomiting his way back to the Dorgenark. He held up the conesheepskin. “I use these all the time.”</p><p>“I know what those are for,” said Speed. “And you are not a woman, yes?”</p><p>“They stop mess, too,” said Jaster, remembering his days as an altar boy gangbang recipient. It was amazing how long afterward you could find come trying to make its way out of you. “And illness. They’re very useful.”</p><p>“So you don’t want my oil.”</p><p>Jaster sighed.</p><p>“Not in me, and it’s not an offense. I still want you to lose it inside me, or I wouldn’t be asking you to put this on.” When Speed didn’t move, he added, “Your sensors will still go wild, I promise.”</p><p>He thought he heard Deego mutter, “lies,” somewhere behind him. But Speed agreed. Jaster slid the conesheepskin on him, fastened it at the thin base with a rubber band. Then he gave Speed’s shaft a couple good strokes.</p><p>“Whoa,” said Speed. “That is…good. Can I…?”</p><p>Jaster let him touch his dick. Speed’s metal hand was surprisingly arousing. He must have numerous pressure sensors keeping him from being too rough.</p><p>“I want you on your back,” he said. “Like she was.”</p><p>Jaster complied, stroking himself. He’d expected it to be harder to block out the fact people he knew were watching, but he’d performed before while all sorts of people had been watching, and Kisala knew what he looked like on his back anyway. He slicked up his hand and grabbed Speed’s dick again.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Slicking you up. It’ll make the movements easier.”</p><p>“You want me slick but you don’t want me to squirt oil?” asked Speed, confused.</p><p>“Just enter me,” said Jaster, not wanting to explain.</p><p>Speed did. Jaster made a noise he hadn’t known he could make. Even with the conesheepskin, even with Speed’s thinner appendage, his entry <em>hurt</em>. He must have pushed at a bad angle—Jaster had had that happen before, and it usually took a little time for the pain to subside. It didn’t feel bad enough for Speed to have perforated him.</p><p>“Wait,” he gasped, and Speed froze on top of him.</p><p>“Your phallus has gone slack,” said the robot.</p><p>“Yeah…I need a moment.” Jaster tilted his head back, focused on breathing, until the pain subsided. “Okay. I’ll make this easy. You thrust; I’ll take care of myself.”</p><p>Speed began. He pulled back, pushed in. His cock was cold and slender and didn’t feel too bad once he was at a good rhythm. Jaster pumped his own cock, trying to enjoy himself as best he could. Speed leaned over him, creaking.</p><p>“This is…very good.” He said. “My phallus just glides in and out.”</p><p>“That’s the lube.” Jaster worked himself still. “What do your sensors feel?”</p><p>“It’s like they keep getting input. So much input. It’s…”</p><p>Jaster watched the robot’s reaction, surprised. Well, that was fast. He could tell Speed had reached orgasm by how his face turned away some. He was trying to make sense of the crash and chaos of his sensory inputs.</p><p>“Oh! My sensors—I can’t stop the oil…”</p><p>“Let it out, Speed. Let it flow from you with your dick up my ass.” Jaster encouraged him, trying not to analyze how, now that he had a robot blowing his nuts and bolts up him, he actually felt aroused by it. But he did. And Speed’s stiffness meant even with his inexperience he hit Jaster right on at least some of his strokes. He imagined the oil ballooning the sheepskin, such a thin membrane between himself and an oily mess up his ass, and then he realized he was going to lose it, too. He reached up, grabbed Speed, and pulled him closer. Then he exploded over the robot’s torso, arc of come splattering across the metal hard enough to make a low dinging noise.</p><p>“What?” asked Speed. “You…”</p><p>“Damn!” Jaster gasped. He not only felt great, he could feel the ballooning sheepskin inside him. That had to come out fast. “Speed, pull it out.”</p><p>“But my oil is still flowing. And I like it. Can’t I just leave my phallus inside you?”</p><p>“Pull it out before the conesheepskin breaks.”</p><p>“I don’t think that will happen.”</p><p>“Then pull it out because I want you to,” said Jaster. He seemed to remember Jolbat having difficulties removing himself from Kisala, too. It was like everything was too much for the robots to process, like it slowed them down. “Speed. Now.”</p><p>The robot did so, and not a moment too soon. The consheepskin broke. Oil sloshed out, over the ground, spattering Jaster’s thighs. It sloshed back over Speed, and the robot made a surprised noise.</p><p>“Those aren’t supposed to do that,” said Speed. “What a mess…”</p><p>And he was still gushing oil. Jaster scrambled away before he got more on himself.</p><p>“They’re not made to handle liters,” said Jaster, wiping the oil off himself as best he could. “Are you able to work your valve?”</p><p>“No, no,” said Speed. “Input is scrambled in the region of my phallus. Jolbat was right…”</p><p>Jaster got to his feet, pulled up his pants, and remembered Kisala and Deego were watching. He glanced over at them in time to see Deego turn away like he hadn’t been intent on the action. Kisala tucked her arms behind herself.</p><p>“Potion?” she asked.</p><p>Jaster rubbed the back of his head. He actually felt pretty good.</p><p>“I’m okay,” he said.</p><p>“Not how it sounded to begin with.”</p><p>“Happens sometimes with entry. I’m fine.” He paused. He could tell from her expression Kisala was not pleased Jolbat had injured her when Speed hadn’t done any damage to him. “Thanks for the concern.”</p><p>“Oh, finally. There,” said Speed. The flow of oil stemmed and ceased. He pulled up oil-stained pants. “That was…An experience I will have to repeat sometime.”</p><p>“With someone else,” said Jaster. He moved to wipe his come off Speed’s torso with the rag he’d used to smear oil off his legs. “Just keep in mind organic partners are going to be easier to injure. And pull the fuck out once you start shooting.”</p><p>“I guess you’ll want the elevator now.”</p><p>“Yes. Do we need to wait for you to fix it?”</p><p>Speed’s face tilted toward the floor, almost like he felt guilty.</p><p>“No. It’s been repaired this entire time.”</p><p>It figured. Kisala gave a little laugh as she and Deego crossed to it.</p><p>“Speed…” Jaster waited for the robot to look up at him. “Don’t coerce sex out of people in the future, it’s bad form.”</p><p>Then he left the robot standing there in a puddle of his own oil and joined Kisala and Deego in the elevator.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>